rhettandlinkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Epic Fail at Target
Rhett made a fool of himself at Target. Plot After announcing their new Dope Zebra Magic Piano Video Contest and welcoming the new friends on "Bring a Friend to GMM" day, Rhett starts today's discussion. Rhett first reminds everyone about their recent move from North Carolina to California and the two share their very weird transition stories. Link says he's especially surprised at the fact it's legal for motorcycles to ride in between lanes of traffic, on the lane marker. Rhett says one of the biggest transitions for him is the shopping areas. In North Carolina, the Super Targets and Super Wal-Marts are so big you can't see to the other side of it. You're like, "When does this Wal-Mart end? I think this Wal-Mart goes all the way to Benson!" And the parking in North Carolina, you can fit four duleys with four wheels on the back in one parking space. In California, however, you can barely get a Scion XB in one space. There are so many people and so little space, that the parking spaces are small. Now, the first time Rhett got there, his wife and him go to the Target to get the goods, like a broom and all the stuff you need when you're moving into a new place. Now, you're looking for those little things that bring a certain sense of familiarity. And when you see a Super Target, you go there, cause you think you know what it's like. But you're expecting seven thousand football fields of Target, while in reality, when you get in, forty-feet from you is the next wall. "This is not a Super Target," says Rhett. Though, Rhett soon realizes, this Target doesn't go out, it goes up. There are escalators in the middle and they go up three flights. It was phenomenal, at least to their "hick" childhood mindset. Anyway, not only were there escalators. Rhett saw people going up on one escalator and next to them was their cart, full of stuff, on another escalator. Anyway, so Rhett's filling up on the goods: mops, brooms, cleaners of all kinds. But when he goes down, Rhett's like "I'm gonna use this cart escalator to go back down." And Rhett's wife Jessie goes, "Are you sure about that?" She's questioning if us, being out there for the first time, should try and do this. And Rhett's cart is full of stuff! Rhett, a little too proud of being an Angeleno of Los Angeles, he puts the thing on the escalator. So he's got it on there. He's going down beside it. He looks over, though, and notices that it's teetering more than he anticipated. One thing led to another, and Rhett's entire cart hops a little bit, let's all of his items fall out, and slides down each step quickly and loudly. Then a siren goes off, everything shuts down, and everybody immediately looks at Rhett. Needless to say, Rhett doesn't do embarrassment well. Here in this situation, Rhett's face got red and thought to himself, "I'm such an idiot!" To add to it all, his wife goes like, "I told you not to do that." Employees soon come to help and pick up the brooms and all the other items up to put back into the cart. Rhett, still embarrassed, says he's sorry and that he's from North Carolina, he's never seen anything like that. It's like a caveman being exposed to new technology, Rhett says the viewers. But, it's all part of the adjustment. It gets worse, Rhett interupts. When he went to check-out, it was like three hundred dollars worth of stuff because he was totally just stocking up and buying every broom they had. And they're in California, so none his credit card doesn't work. Now Rhett is the idiot who just had all of his stuff fall out in the escalator and now he can't even buy it. Thankfully, his debit card worked. But still, it was embarrassing on multiple levels. Link quickly tells a embarrassing story that happened to his wife, as he gets the Wheel. They go out on a picnic with a couple and Rhett and his wife and all of the families' kids. And, Link explains, that his wife has a very "pronounced" southern accent, let's leave it at that. But it gets noticed alot in California, especially by this six-year old of the other couple. The six-year old girl comes up to Link's wife and asks her, "Excuse me, are you speaking cowboy?" After everyone's shared the feeling of embarrassment, Link spins the Wheel which lands on "Hypnotist Link" that makes the audience fall into a iPhone-induced trance. Category:Good Mythical Morning Episodes